


Breathe Deep

by Maxamillion_Saberhagen



Series: Every Party Needs Balloons [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Balloons, Bimbo Transformation, F/M, Latex, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication, bimboization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxamillion_Saberhagen/pseuds/Maxamillion_Saberhagen
Summary: One of my most popular stories reposted for Ao3. In preparations for a Halloween party Amanda picks up a cheap helium kit from a local Thrift Store, ignoring the warning she inhales the gas and changes her life forever.TAGS: Bimbo, MC, GR, Latex/Rubber





	Breathe Deep

Amanda unpacked the balloon kit, she'd picked it up at a Thrift Store. It boasted over one hundred Halloween themed balloons and a helium canister with enough to fill them all. She went through the instructions that all seemed pretty standard, even had a step by step for inflating and tieing. Getting to the end of it she rolled her eyes, as always it had a warning "Do not inhale helium from balloon." Everyone knew you weren't supposed to inhale the helium but everyone did anyway, it was hilarious and fun and always good at parties.

Regardless she began the work of inflating the balloons and she had to admit she was impressed with the variety. Pumpkins, skulls, blood spattered clear ones, and so many others encompassing a wide spectrum of spooky fun. She was about halfway done when she handled the one she had just finished inflating. It was a zombie head and the print on it had come out really well. She looked at the warning again and shrugged, "what harm could one do?" She gave a conspiritory glance to the room before putting the neck of the balloon to her lips and released the gas. 

To her surprise the balloon inverted as she inhaled, causing her to swallow the balloon and entire balloon worth of helium. She coughed as she felt the burn of the gas and the foreign object that had made it's way down to her stomache. "God, what the hell!" she spluttered out, her voice having that infamous squeak.

"This is so not funny" she said before considering it for a moment. "Like, that's totally not how I talk n' stuff" before letting out a high pitched giggle. She couldn't help it she just sounded so funny, she had to giggle. This went on for a couple of minutes as she giggled like a maniac at the sound of her own giggling. She attempted to stop a couple of times before a feeling of vertigo overwhelmed her "Like, my head feels totally funny"

She stumbled over to the mirror in her bedroom, her head still swirling as she tried to hold herself steady. Her eyes looked out of focus as she stared into it, her short brunette hair hung limply around her face framing her plain jane face. She stood up as straight as possible but she couldn't help but feel light-headed. That was when she heard the sound. 

It was soft like escaping air from a ball, "Like what's going on?" That was when she saw it, her lips were slowly inflating. It was fine at first her flat lips only gaining a bit of shape but that quickly changed as they plumped out to thick bow shaped pillows. Finally they took on a sheen that looked unusual but somewhat familiar. She gave them an experimentive poke finding a slight rubber texture to them.

"Like om em gee my lips are totes like balloons" they felt taut and made a slight squeaking sound as she ran her finger along the surface. The sensation and sound caused her to shiver in a way she was not expecting as she felt a warmth spread through her. Following her instincts she slipped a finger between her lips and started to suck. The soft repetitive squeaking sound turning her on unexpectedly as she moaned with every insertion.

She pulled her finger out with a sudden motion "Like what the fuck am I doing"

The feeling of vertigo returned as did the sound and she looked panicked trying to figure out what was going to happen next. She watched in horror as the hair on her head started to fuse together as it lengthened and formed itself into a pair of high, floofy pigtails. As she reached up to touch them they smoothed out and turned into rubber bobbing softly on either side of her head slightly buoyant as if they were filled with helium. Rubbing them wasn't helpful as the sound hit her ears and that sense of arousal hit her again, her hand motions redoubling as if she was trying to give her pigtails a handjob. "I, like, can't wait for some guy to totes fuck me as he pulls these. It's, like, going to feel totally awesome and stuff"

With a shock she realized what she was doing and scrambled back from the mirror on her hands, "no no no, I can't, like, become some airheaded bimbo" She was starting to sob as she tried her hardest to wake up from the nightmare she was living.

"Oh sweetie, this is like your new life and stuff. You should totes learn to love it" replied her voice as she looked in the mirror at a different expression. It was full of glee, vapidness, and barely veiled arousal.

"No I have a life. This, like, can't happen to me" she replied panicked trying her best to force the squeak from her voice.

"And they say bimbo's are totes stupid. This is like happening sweetie and there is like nothing you can do to stop it." With that the sound came back again, louder this time and she felt as her ass inflated lifting her off the ground as it grew. She felt the panties she had been wearing start to stretch and with one final pulse break away. With an experimental bounce she got to her feet in one motion the rubber material that was now the skin of her bum combined with the added helium making it a simple task. With a giggle she started to grope her own ass before turning around so her butt was front and center and she started to twerk. It's proportions and composition making it at once a strange and erotic maneuver. 

She slapped herself on the ass it sounded taut like smacking a inflatable toy rather than an actual part of human anatomy "I like can't wait to have a guy try to totes fuck me up the ass. His cock is going to have to be like so huge if it's even going get in"

Reaching out through the helium fog in her mind she stood up straight and facing the mirror through tear stained eyes gave one last desperate cry "like please don't do this"

The fear and sadness immediately broke as a lack of utter mirth took over "Like, don't fight it. Just accept, you like don't even exist anymore" with that the sound redoubled and there was no mistaking what was happening as her hands flew to her nipples as she started to tweak them. The feeling and sound of rubber sending shots of liquid lust straight through her body as her breasts inflated rapidly to fuck balloons easily bigger than her head. The bed shirt she'd been wearing had tearing going through it but with one bounce of her chest it gave up falling apart.

Now completely naked she stroked her body as her skin turned to rubber. Every inch of her felt like the surface of a balloon, taught and squeaky. She loved it, she never looked so sexy and couldn't wait to fuck. One of her hands found it's way to her pussy and she was delighted to find that it had inflated as well, in it's own special way. She bit her lip before sucking on it as she thrust two of her fingers inside. Already wet and lubed with arousal it wasn't long before she felt an orgasm building and with her hand beginning to roughly grope one of her over inflated fungbags she came. Not even holding back the squeaky moan as it filled her apartment.

*** 

John had been having a quiet afternoon getting ready for a Halloween party he was hosting that night when he heard a bunch of squeaking sounds followed by an unmistakable moan penetrate through the walls. He'd shrugged it off, probably just his neighbor having some fun that got out of hand. Who was he to judge. 

He didn't think anything of it until he heard a knock on his door. It was odd not like a proper knock, softer and echoed like being hit by an inflatable bat. Confused he walked over and opened it his jaw dropping as he took in the sight of the girl standing before him. He barely recognized her as his neighbor Amanda but whatever concept he wanted to string together was lost as he took in her figure. Gone was the flat and featureless curves now was an over-inflated, living, breathing, sexdoll. Barely holding in the curves was a short rubber mini-dress in pink, the tops of her nipples clearly visible as was where her thigh met beneath the hem. She was running her hands up and down her figure a rubber sheen and sound to her skin made it difficult for him to figure out where the dress ended and she began.

His thoughts were interrupted as she started to rub one of her balloon like pigtails with one hand and with the other started to play with her nipple. Then she spoke, it was high a squeaking like an overdose of helium and it took him a couple of moments to even register what she had said "Like hi, my name is Hali the Balloon Bimbo. You should totally fuck me"


End file.
